fastandfuriousfandomcom-20200222-history
Sean Boswell
Sean Boswell is the main character of The Fast and Furious Tokyo Drift. He is a young man with a talent for auto mechanics, has led a life of getting into trouble. Biography ''Tokyo Drift When Sean was three, his parents tried to get him killed. The day he got his first license is the day he got his first speeding ticket. The day after, he won his first race. His mother had to relocate to different cities and states with him every time his problems at school or with the local authorities. His mother, deciding not to deal with moving again, sends him to Tokyo, Japan, to live with his father, who is stationed as a U.S. Naval officer. Where he attends at Madakura High School, there he met Neela. Han Lue becomes Sean's friend, and takes him under his wing and teaching him how to drift. Through Sean's journey, he encounters different characters that shape up his life. He learns the life of a gajin "Outsider", and meets both danger and love. Sean shows no fear to the DK "Drift King" as he first confronts him with Twinkie. Sean attempts to show intimmidation to the DK, as the DK shows intimmidation back to Sean, a drift battle is foreshadowed. Sean having no idea what drifting is or means, makes a mistake by accepting the race. Han gives Sean his vehicle for the race, soon enough leading to a complete mess of Han's vehicle, as Sean dramatically looses to the DK with embarssment. DK suspects that Han is stealing from him, hence he goes to sort him out, Han, Neela and Sean make a run for it, bruising the DK as Han punches the DK whilst he has a gun pointed towards him, than quickly escaping in their vehicles, as a ruthless chase shadows upon Tokyo, sliding through traffic and near missing people. DK attempts to shootdown Han, as Ian Shaw's vehicle strikes in to Han's vehicle with speed, knocking his car upside down, causing a gas leak, than an explosion leading to Han's death, finally leading to a group break out, Sean and Neela leave as does the DK showing no remorse for Han. Even though the event was murder, other viewed it as an accident. Sean represents Han, as a Mistubishi Lancer Evolution IX is handed to him. Han teaches the ways of drifting to Sean day by day, he practises soon enough practically mastering the arts of drifting. Trouble casts as Sean has a crush on Neela, the DK storms on Sean beating him up. Sean is cought up in a world of trouble, as he attempts to save Neela from the DK, he bravley asks the DK's uncle for a one on one drift race to free Neela. DK declines, but his uncle accepts. Sean and the DK ready to race down the DK's Mountain. The race begins, as the 2 sworley and brutally go down the rocky and dangerous paths relying on their gut and manipulating gravity and distance to slide through the harsh cornes of DK's mountain. Near the ending of the race, the DK looses control and swipes it on to a vehicle, leaving Sean free, the DK attempts to knock Sean of the mountain, as the 2 go head to head on a life or death matter, crashing in to each other, the DK is soon knocked out of the mountain from a short/meduim distance height on to the floor upside down. Sean finishes the race with ease, sliding through the DK's vehicle almost hitting him whilst falling. Neela is freed as Sean becomes the new DK. Fast & Furious 6'' He isn't seen in the movie, though his car could be seen in the post credits scene. Notes There are rumors that Sean might appear in Fast and Furious 7, since the film is due to take place after Toyko Drift and he races with Dom at the end. Sean's Cars *1971 Chevrolet Monte Carlo *''1999 ''Nissan Silvia S15 *2006 Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution IX *1967 Ford Mustang Category:List of Characters in The Fast and the Furious film series Category:Tokyo Drift Characters Category:Street racers Category:Main Characters Category:Males Category:Fast and Furious 7 Characters Category:Fast & Furious 7 characters